gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Special Education
"Special Education" is the ninth episode of season two, and the thirty-first episode of Glee. It was written by Brad Falchuk, directed by Paris Barclay, and aired on FOX in the United States on November 30, 2010. In "Special Education", the glee club compete at the sectionals round of show choir competition. In this episode, Lauren Zizes (Ashley Fink) joins New Directions and Kurt Hummel (Chris Colfer) is presented for the first time along with The Warblers. Plot The day of Sectionals arrives and when Emma guesses exactly what New Directions's setlist will be, Will realizes it's time to change things up, so he gives Rachel and Finn's solo to Sam and Quinn and suggests that Brittany and Mike perform a dance number at sectionals as well. This does not sit well with Rachel, who loudly protests her opinion, causing Santana to tell Rachel that she slept with Finn. Will told Puck that he needed to step up as one of the most well-known people in the school, and try to recruit more members, since they were one short after Kurt leaving. Puck made an announcement to the football team telling them to join, but the idea was quickly rejected by Azimio and Karofsky. The football team locks Puck in a port-a-potty, and he ends up stuck in it for 24 hours. He is finally rescued by Lauren Zizes. After he is freed from the port-a-potty, he asks Lauren if she wants to join Glee. She agrees, only after Puck agrees to spend "7 minutes in heaven" with her. Meanwhile, Kurt is in Dalton Academy and struggling to adjust to the energy of the place. The Warblers invite Kurt to join them for a meeting and they allow Kurt to join, but first he must watch over The Warblers mascot, an actual Warbler. Kurt then presents an idea for Sectionals, that The Warblers sing a Durran Durran song, which the council politely declines. Blaine comes over to him and offers Kurt the chance to audition to sing a solo at Sectionals. Kurt goes to Rachel for help and she helps him learn Don't Cry for Me Argentina. Kurt auditions for the Warblers and then patiently awaits for the results of the audition alongside Warbler members, Nick and Jeff, only to discover from Blaine that they will be moving on and that he is out of the running for a solo and must resign to singing in the background. Blaine comforts by reminding him the group is one of uniformity and, in time, he will find a place. Brittany is afraid that she will fail to perform well at sectionals. Artie gives her a "magic comb" that he actually just found lying around, and tells her it will help her win. However, later, Tina tells Artie that Brittany and Mike are cheating on them with each other. Artie attempts to talk to Brittany several times but she keeps avoiding Artie. As the team gets on the bus to sectionals, Emma tells Will she cannot go because Carl doesn't want her to. They had a big fight and afterwards they made up and they said they loved each other. Will says she will be missed, and he gets on the bus to go to sectionals. At sectionals, The Hipsters perform The Living Years and then the Dalton Academy Warblers perform Hey, Soul Sister. In the green room, more drama unfolds as Rachel finds out that everyone in the club knew that Finn slept with Santana other then her. Artie confronts Brittany about being guilty of adultery, which she admits to. This causes Artie to storm off, and Tina also becomes angry .]] at Mike. Rachel, Artie and Tina all refuse to go on. Will reminds the club that only a year ago, they had no setlist and no choreography, but they pulled through as a team. The club decides to go on despite their differences. Brittany tells Artie that she thought he had accused her of "a-dolt-ery", meaning that she was stupid, as the real reason she was avoiding him was that she lost his magic comb and doomed the team. Artie tells her that it was just a comb he found, and assures her that she can do it. Brittany smiles when Artie describes her as "magic" and tells him that she won't be dancing for the audience or the New Directions. She said she'll be dancing for Artie. They both kiss before Sam and Quinn perform (I've Had) The Time of My Life, followed by Santana's Valerie accompanied by Mike and Brittany's dancing. The results are .]]announced. The Hipsters made third place and the Warblers tied with New Directions, and they will both be competing in regionals. On the following Monday, Emma tells Will that she and Carl went to Vegas together and that they got married. Will says she is happy for her and immediately leaves. Rachel and Finn get back together, but Rachel reveals that she made out with Puck out of jealousy (Puck couldn't go through with it, not wanting to repeat what he had done to Finn with Quinn), and believed that Finn's actions with Santana would cancel it out. Finn does not agree, as he was not dating Rachel when he had sex with Santana, and he immediately breaks up with Rachel. Tina and Mike make-up with Tina telling him that she was sorry for doubting him and they kiss. Will asks Rachel to perform a solo to celebrate their tie, but she is too sad about Finn and lets the unsung heroes, Mercedes and and Tina sing The Dog Days are Over as a sign of winning Sectionals.]]Tina to perfrom it. Tina and Mercedes perform Dog Days Are Over with the club as Rachel sadly cleans all the Finn-related things out of her locker as Emma and Carl make out in the office that recently had a new sign on the door reading "Mrs. Emma Pillsbury-Howell". Featured Music *'Don't Cry for Me Argentina' from the musical Evita. Sung by Kurt and Rachel. *'The Living Years' by Mike & The Mechanics. Sung by The Hipsters. *'Hey, Soul Sister' by Train. ''Sung by Blaine with Dalton Academy Warblers.'' *'(I've Had) The Time of My Life' by Billy Medley and Jennifer Warnes. Sung by Sam and Quinn with New Directions. *'Valerie' by The Zutons. Sung by Santana and New Directions . *'Dog Days Are Over' by Florence + The Machine. Sung by Tina and Mercedes with New Directions. Guest Stars and Recurring Cast Recurring Cast *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Darren Criss as Blaine *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *John Stamos as Dr. Carl *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *James Earl III as Azimio Guest Stars *Telly Leung as Wes *Titus Makin Jr. as David *Curt Mega] as Nick *Riker Lynch as Jeff *Eddy Martin as Thad Videos thumb|300px|right|Behind the scenes Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes